In live video productions, conducting an interview has been a main feature of content (e.g., late-night talk shows, news/commentary programs, etc.). A host/moderator typically interviews a number of guests. The guest is either local on the same set with the interviewer or at a remote location. The local (same set) interview easily accommodates a “multi-camera shoot” production with, for example, one camera for the host, one camera for the guest(s), and left/right group shot(s) of the host plus guest(s). A director can use any of these shots to put the show together showing the interaction between the host and the answers the guest provides. In a remote location interview, however, the awareness/interaction evident in a local interview tends to be lost. Generally, the production value is deficient and the interaction expectations fail to be met.